


Neon Green and Pink

by orphan_account



Series: JeanMarco High School AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, French Jean Kirstein, M/M, Pastel Jean Kirstein, Piercings, Punk Marco Bott, Straight up fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an apology for putting the series on pause. I promise that I will get back to it! I just have really bad writers block.





	

I bite my lip as I put the last piercing in Marco. I had been switching out his typical silver piercings with hot pink and neon green ones. I was trying to switch out his eyebrow piercing, but I was giggling so much my hand slipped and I accidentally poked Marco’s forehead with the piercing.

He grunts and opens his eyes. I smile sheepishly, I was straddling him with my arms on either side of his head.

“Jean?” He rubs his eyes and looks up at me. “What’re you doin’?”

“I was gonna kiss you.” I lie. He smiles sleepily and wraps his arms around me before rolling us over. Any other time I would’ve loved to cuddle with him, but I’m on a mission now. I quickly slipped the piercing in and twist the end on. I don’t know the terms, Marco has seemingly memorized everything but I just don't care enough to remember.

It looks hot on Marco, doesn’t mean I need to know what it is.

Marco opens his eyes again and fixes me with a suspicious glare. “Jean…”

“Yes, love?”

“If you just did what I think you did, pet names will not save you.”

I giggle sheepishly and take that as my queue to run.

“Jean Kirschtein! Get back here!” Marco all but screams. I run down the hallway, laughing to myself. He’s cute, even when he’s mad. I have a grace period where he checks his reflection in the vanity mirror, but after I hear his shriek I hear rapidly approaching footprints.

I grin as I see my freedom, the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, halting my escape. I look down and it’s Marco’s gorgeous tanned and freckled arms. 

“Pito.” Marco grumbles as he picks me up. I squeak and struggle to get down.

“Did you just-?”

“Shut up!” I whine, embarrassed about the fact that I  _ squeaked _ .

“Awwww,” he cooes and laughs. “Cute.” He kisses my cheek and I can feel the hot pink labret against my cheek. I turn my head to look and see Marco’s face covered in hot pink and neon green piercings. It was so cute! If not a little bit of an eye sore after more than ten seconds of looking at his face. His darker complexion just makes the colors stand out more and now I understand why he sticks with silver and black.

“Jean, stop grinning.”

I hadn’t even noticed that I was grinning. This makes me smirk proudly and stick my tongue out at him.

“What’s wrong, Bodt?” 

He retaliates by slinging me over his shoulder. Jesus Christ, kill me now. I’m pretty sure that alone is gonna make a  _ really  _ awkward situation if he doesn’t set me down soon.

“Marco!” I whine and wiggle around. He laughs at me and sets me down. I turn and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist. I hum softly and wrap my arms around his neck.

“I love you.” He smiles and rests his forehead on mine.

“I love you too.” I murmur and smile up at him. “Hey Marco?”

“Yes, love?”

“Take the eyesores outta your face, please.”

“You were the one who put them in!”


End file.
